School Girls
by Ann Parker
Summary: Takes place when Miss Parker leaves for the Sacred Heart School. What happened there that turned her so cruel?
1. Roommates

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Miss Parker or any of the other characters from "The Pretender

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Miss Parker or any of the other characters from "The Pretender." I _do_ own Sara Hughes and Marie Johnson, along with a few at the school while Mrs. Searby and few others are based off real people. Some chapters/sections are long. Some are shorter. This is my first Fanfic that involves me creating main characters so please tell me what you think by R & R!

*~*Ann Parker*~*

****

School Girls

Miss Parker is sitting in the back a black car driving to her new school, Sacred Heart School. She looks at the driver, someone from daddy's work. He couldn't drive her himself, he was too busy and now she wasn't going to see him for months. She stares out of the window. A tear falls from her eye. She had no one that cared about her here and she has lost two. Her mother she has lost forever and now that she was coming here she has lost her best friend, her only real friend, Jarod, maybe forever too. Who knows if she'll get to see him again and the way she left him…mean and cruel…he might not want to see her. Why had she been that way? She didn't have time to think about it for the car stopped and the driver got out. As he led her to the door with her bags she promised to herself not to become close with anyone again. At the door was a tall, slender woman with a big smile on her face.

"You must be the lovely Miss Parker." Miss Parker nods. "Well, we've been expecting you. Come, come, I'll take your things and introduce you to the principal." The driver hands over the bags and leaves. She follows the woman in to her new _home_.

*~*~*~*

Sara and Marie are sitting next to each other in English class. Their favorite class, mostly because of their teacher, Mrs. Searby.

"Now, what is Macbeth saying here?" Sara and Marie are the ones to raise their hands. Mrs. Searby smiles and is about to choose which one when the intercom turns on.

"Excuse me, will Sara Hughes and Marie Johnson please report to the principal's office. Sara Hughes and Marie Johnson to the principal's office." Sara and Marie look at each other and then at Mrs. Searby. She shakes her head.

"You better go." The girls nod and take their things. They walk down the hall to the office.

"I wonder why we got called?" asks Sara. Sara was average height with light brown hair that had a touch of blond in it from being in the sun cut just above her shoulders. She had half of her hair pulled back in a clip. Her thin bangs waved in front of her hazel eyes as she walks. From the look of her you could tell that she was smart and nice.

"Who knows," says Marie. Marie was a little shorter then Sara's and her hair was lighter. It was slightly longer and she had no bangs. In her blue eyes you could see a somewhat wild spirit that was full of life. She had lived in this town for all her life and was basically alone at school until Sara came to school here 3 years ago. They were assigned to be roommates and became friends quickly. They liked many of the same things and were both good at school. The teachers often referred to them as probably the only two actual intellectuals among the students. If a teacher had them in their class they were happy. They walk to the office door and open it. The secretary looks up at them, it was the same woman that greeted Miss Parker at the door.

"Principal Elliot is waiting for you." They nod and enter the room. Principal Elliot was a nice older gentleman that treated the girls quite good. He smiles as soon as the girls enter. There is another girl sitting in a chair in front of him with bags next to her.

"Sara, Marie, I'd like you to meet your new roommate, Miss Rachel Parker." Miss Parker stands up shyly and Marie quickly takes her hand to shake it.

"Rachel, I'm Marie Johnson, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Sara Hughes." They smile at her and she slightly smiles back.

"Hi."

"Girls I'd like you to show Miss Parker here to your living quarters and around the building, to the classroom and such, okay?"

"Yes sir," says Sara. She picks up one of Miss Parker's bags and Marie grabs another. "Follow us." The girls walk out of the office and down the hall towards their room.

"So where are you from?" asks Marie.

"Delaware," says Miss Parker quietly.

"Cool," says Sara. They stop in front of a door and Marie opens it. "Well, this is where we live. Home away from home."

*~*~*~*

What do you think? I like feedback!


	2. Living Quarters

Miss Parker looks at the room around her

Miss Parker looks at the room around her. Their living room. It had a blue couch in the middle with a blanket on it. It faced the television set and stereo system with a coffee table between them. These girls certainly weren't poor. On one side of the room was a small refrigerator.

"Have to keep some of the food that we aren't supposed to have in here," says Marie. Miss Parker nods.

"This is the living room/kitchen and that room to the left is the bathroom," says Sara. She walks to the door and opens it. "You can put all your shampoo and things in here. We each have a container for our own stuff and we can get you one." Miss Parker nods again. Sara and Marie look at each other. This girl was really quiet. "And here," continues Sara as she walks to the right side of the room, "is our bedroom." She opens the door and they all walk in. Next to the door is one bed with a blue plaid comforter and few pillows on top. Next to it was a bed stand with a clock and a few books. On the other side was a dresser with a mirror. The bed was neatly made and most of the things were organized. "This is my bed," says Sara. On the other side of the door was another bed. The bed had plain white and black sheets that weren't made with a few stuffed bunnies on top. The bed stand had stuff all over it just like the dresser. Some of the clothes were on the floor.

"And this is my bed," says Marie with a smile, quite proud of her mess.

"You are such a pig," says Sara playfully.

"And proud of it!" The two start to laugh and Miss Parker giggles a little but then stops. She can't get close to this two. Then they look on the opposite wall. There was another bed, bed stand, and dresser not being used. They were pushed against the wall.

"Usually there are three girls to a room but we were short this year so that's why you were quickly placed with us," says Sara. Again she nods. "Well, we can get you your own sheets and others this weekend but for now you can use a spare set of mine." Sara walks to the closet in the corner and pulls out the sheets. She puts them on the bed. "There you go."

"Do you want us to help you unpack or anything?" asks Marie.

"No thank you," she replies, in an almost whisper.

"Well, dinner is at 5:30 in the dining hall. We'll take you done there with us and then can show you around the school." She nods. The two girls leave the room and leave Miss Parker alone with her thoughts.

*~*~*~*

Comments? Concerns? Please Review!


	3. Unpacking and Dinner

Miss Parker quietly unpacks her belongings and makes her bed. She reaches the last items in her suitcase. She pulls out three pictures frames, each a different size and texture. The first is a sliver picture frame and the largest. It was a picture of her and her mother, the same that would sit on her desk at the Centre many years later. The next was smaller and with a wooden frame. She sets the picture of her father next to her mother's. The last was very small and in a homemade picture frame for no one knew she had it. Miss Parker stops and stares at the picture.

"God, I wish I could change things, many things," she says to herself. "After my mother---," she pauses, "I was so cruel to you Jarod when I needed your friendship the most." She stops herself from crying as she places the picture of Jarod on her bed stand. A few tears escape right as Sara walks in.

"You okay?" Miss Parker quickly collects herself.

"I'm fine." Sara sees the pictures and smiles sympathetically. 

"I know how you feel. It's leaving the one's you care about."

"No you don't, I've not only left people but lost her forever," she says, somewhat coldly as she looks at her mother's picture. Sara sits next to her.

"So have I." Miss Parker turns to look at her.

"You have?"

"Yep, and so has Marie. That's probably part of the reason we became such good friends. My parents died in a car crash and my brother James and I were sent to separate schools. We still keep in contact but it's hard."

"What about Marie?"

"My mom left me and my dad when I was three and my dad is a musician so he travels constantly and I couldn't go with him so I was enrolled here," says Marie as she walks in. Miss Parker nods. These girls had it worse than her.

"What about you?" asks Sara. Miss Parker looks at her hands.

"My mom died recently and my dad is busy at work."

"I'm sorry," says Marie.

"Me too," they are silent for a while, "I know it's tough but when you have friends to help you it makes it easier," says Sara with a smile.

"Yeah," agrees Marie as she wraps her arm around Miss Parker. Miss Parker slightly smiles and nods, still trying to not get too close. "Come on, it's almost time for dinner." She nods. They get up and leave to for the dining hall.

*~*~*~*

Miss Parker walks with her roommates to the dining hall. She could relate to these girls. Her only problem is that she told herself not to get close to anyone ever again. She silently walks with them as they point out classrooms to her.

"And this is Mrs. Searby's class. She teaches English," says Sara.

"She is the coolest teacher at school," says Marie. Miss Parker nods. "Let me see your schedule." She hands it to her. "Cool, you have science and history with me, Spanish and math with Sara and English and Phs. Ed. with the both of us. You'll always have a friend." She nods. Sara and Marie glance at each other. They stop walking.

"Well here is the dining hall," says Sara. "During school days we eat all our meals here and on the weekend we have to eat dinner unless we have permission for otherwise but for breakfast and lunch we can go out," she continues as they enter.

"The only time we can eat good food," whispers Marie as they walk to the line. Miss Parker giggles but stops quickly.

"Well, eat up," says Sara as they stare at their plates of "food" while walking to their table.

*~*~*~*

Any questions so far? Just put them in a review!


	4. Out on the Town

Miss Parker wakes up the next morning to the sounds of the other girls making noise in the living room. She slowly rises out of bed and puts on her robe. She walks out to the room. The sight in front of her surprises her. There is Sara and Marie watching television and eating stale popcorn from the night before. Sara had her hair in two braids and a pair of jeans well fitted that were quite faded and a purple shirt with the word "princess" on it. Marie's her hair still down like yesterday and a pair of baggy jeans that looked brand new except the ended were worn out and a loose plain gray shirt. From the look of their clothing they look like complete opposites. Yet here they sit in front of her giggling at the show they were watching and seemed so close. She longs for that type of friendship, like she had with Jarod, but she is afraid.

"Good morning," says Sara, ripping Miss Parker from her thoughts. She slightly smiles back. The other two look at each other when again they get a silent response. "Well, if you go get ready we are going to take you out to breakfast and then shop for a while." Marie silently gags at the word "shop." Sara rolls her eyes and smacks Marie with a pillow. "Ignore her, she doesn't like to shop." Miss Parker giggles and nods. She goes back into the bedroom and changes. When she returns to the living room the other two are putting on their shoes and Sara grabs her purse. "Come on," she says with a smile. Miss Parker nods and slips on her shoes and gets her purse also.

"I'm starved!" exclaims Marie. "Lets get a move on!"

"Oh be quiet," says Sara as she hooks Miss Parker's arm with hers. "You better stay close to me if you follow Marie you'll never get back." Miss Parker lets out her first good laugh since her mom's death at that comment and then another with Marie sticks out her tongue at the both of them. They head out the door and to the bus station for a ride into town.

*~*~*~*

"Oh that was good food," says Marie.

"How can you tell? You ate so much!" says Miss Parker, playfully. This comment surprises the girls, including her. 'Where did that come from?' Sara laughs.

"Yeah, you had a bite of almost everything," she says with a giggle.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Okay, stop the denial," says Sara as she pays for the food. "Time for shopping."

"What are we going shopping for?" asks Miss Parker. 'There had to have been something in the food, why am I talking so much?'

"To get you some stuff for the bathroom and your own sheets, things like that, remember?" She nods. "Lets go." They leave the restaurant and head to the store.

*~*~*~*

The girls find all the things Miss Parker needs and then goes looking for a few extra things. Marie heads to the book section while Sara and Miss Parker go to the clothing section. Miss Parker likes Sara sense of style and Sara liked having someone's opinion besides Marie's, whose didn't really count.

"What about this shirt?" she asks as she holds it up for Miss Parker to see.

"I think you would look better in that with a green instead of a pink."

"You think?" she asks as she picks out a green top and holds that up. Miss Parker nods. (Thus truly beginning Miss Parker's eye for fashion that would still be displayed many years later.) Marie walks up, holding her latest book.

"You guys ready? We need to get back for dinner soon."

"Yep." They walk to the check out lane.

"What book are you getting?"

"_Mayhem in Manhattan_. It's a comic book I just found." Miss Parker nods.

They check out and then head back to the school and back the "food" in the dining hall. On the bus ride back Miss Parker thinks about the day. She could really become good friends with these girls and that's what scared her.

*~*~*~*

What do you think? Tell me please, I need feedback.

Note: _Mayhem in Manhattan _is the first Spider-man comic. It came out in the 70s and I'm trying to keep this story as close as possible to the correct time frame but I know that some (like their clothing) isn't really in the correct date. After I finish the story I will go though and correct things so any comments from you would be appreciated. Thanks!


	5. Classes

That Monday Miss Parker had to start her classes. She hated the school uniform that they had to wear. A white blouse, a red, white, and black plaid skirt, knee high socks, simple black shoes and a red sweater when it was cooler. She wrinkled her nose in disgust the first time she saw Sara and Marie wearing it the day they met.

She woke that morning and got into the uniform and brushed her hair. Sara was tying her shoelaces at the same time when Marie bursts through the door.

"Will you two hurry up! We got to get some food before we go!" Sara sighs and throws a pillow at her and Miss Parker laughs.

"Excuse us for actually wanting to look nice," she says shaking her head at Marie's uniform.

"What?" she asks angelically, knowing quite well that her socks weren't at her knees but rolled down and her that blouse was wrinkled. Sara and Miss Parker look at each other and roll their eyes.

"Ready," says Miss Parker although she wasn't emotionally. She didn't want to do this; she'd rather be going to the Centre and teasing Jarod then do this. The girls nodded. They went out the door, leaving Miss Parker to grab her bag. She stops and looks at her photos. She blows a kiss to her mom after fighting back her tears and then picks up Jarod photo. She touches the picture, trying to picture his smile in her mind when Sara walks back in.

"Coming?" She quickly puts the picture back down and nods. She walks with them to breakfast and then to her first class with Marie.

*~*~*~*

After History class with Marie she went to Math with Sara. Both teachers seemed nice and the girls seemed, well, she wasn't sure because she was so rude to any of them that tried to be nice to her. It was hard enough to try to push Sara and Marie away that she didn't need any other people trying to be her friends. After Math she had Phys. Ed. She knew from the start that she was going to hate this class. At least she wouldn't be alone. All three of them hated to run and play basketball, which was the sport they were studying at the moment. After that they ate "lunch." Then she had Science and Spanish. Her last class was English with Mrs. Searby. They girls were right; she was very nice and cool. Miss Parker immediately liked her, although she didn't show it. Then they went back to their room to do homework. Marie turned on the radio and they began to study. She got through most of her homework easily except Math. She was stuck on this one problem.

"Where is Jarod when you really need him?" she asks herself as she stares at the problem.

"What did you say?" asks Sara.

"Nothing."

"No, she said something about someone named Jarod," says Marie. "Who's Jarod?" She and Sara come to sit by Miss Parker.

"No one."

"Come on, tell us!" continues Marie. Miss Parker just sits there, not wanting to say anything. What would she even say? Sara can see her hesitance.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell us," she says, pulling Marie back to her homework.

"Thanks." Sara nods and they all start to work again.

"Well, at least not right now," she says half-joking, half-serious. Miss Parker looks at her to see Sara with a big grin on her face and she slightly smiles back before turning to figure out this problem, but which one?

*~*~*~*

Will Miss Parker tell them about Jarod? Next part coming soon! Please review!


	6. The Sleepover

A few weeks pass and Miss Parker was still quiet but was a little more talkative with Sara and Marie. Talkative but not open. In conversations she would learn more about them and their families, such as they may be, but she would either change the subject or give vague answers to questions about her family. Now it was another Friday night and she was studying on her bed while the other two were in the living room talking.

"We have to get her to open up," says Marie.

"I know, if we don't then she's just going to rot inside," agrees Sara.

"Yeah. I mean, I understand why she doesn't like to talk about it, both of us do."

"No kidding. Remember how long it took you to get me to open up when I first got here?"

"Yeah but you didn't even take _this_ long." They are silent for a while. "I think we just need to confront her."

"Maybe, but if we do we have to be nice when we do it, no 'tell us now or else' stuff. I know! Let's have a slumber party and we can stay up late talking about random stuff and mix her family in."

"That's a really good idea! Hey, and we can do it tonight!"

"Great!" They girls begin to giggle at their little plan when Miss Parker walks in from finishing her homework. She eyes them oddly. She really wants to ask what's so funny but still feels a little strange about doing it.

"Hey there! We were just discussing the idea of having a slumber party tonight. Up to it?" asks Marie.

"Sure," she says slowly for she's never really been to one before.

"Great, we'll get ready."

*~*~*~*

After getting into their pajamas, setting out blankets and pillows, getting some of their favorite junk food they still had left, and turning on the radio they sat down and began to talk. First it was about how she was doing in school then what she thought about some of the teachers. After many subjects and a lot of food, Miss Parker was finally loose enough where the girls thought they could get her to talk. Sara decided to start it.

"So what was your mom like?" Parker freezes. She looks back and forth between the girls, deciding that she _did_ owe them some truth.

"My mom was a wonderful woman. She was so caring. We used to love reading books together and playing with each other's hair. She…" she stops because she could feel the tears coming and wanting to stop them before hand.

"She sounded like a great person," says Marie. Sara nods in agreement and they and silent for a while. "What about your father?" She thinks for a while, not sure how to answer that. She knows that she loves him but she never really sees him often, even before her move here.

"He's a successful business man in my home town. I love him." They nod and glance at each other. That was definitely and strange answer.

"Okay, one more question, then we'll stop pestering you," says Sara. Parker nods. "Who's Jarod?" Miss Parker pauses, she knew that was coming.

"Jarod is or was my best friend, really my only friend except for Angelo. We would spend a lot of time together before," she stops.

"Oh I see," says Marie, "let me guess, after your mother past you were mean to him." She nods. "And now that you're here you wish you could take it all back, right?" She nods again and a few tears began to fall. Both girls move closer to her to hold her as she cries.

"Don't worry," says Sara, "if he was truly your friend then he will understand and besides vacation is coming soon and then you can see him and apologize. It will all work out in the end, trust me."

"Trust us," corrects Marie. Miss Parker looks up through her tears at the two girls next to her. She smiles the best she can at her new friends. She had failed to keep away from people but now she didn't care.

"Thank you," she says. They both nod. When her tears begin to lessen Marie takes it as an opportunity to lighten the mood. She grabs a bag of food.

"Chip?" she says with a big grin to Parker. Parker laughs and takes one. She then spends the rest of the night talking with her two new friends.

*~*~*~*

Yay! Miss Parker has friends! So how can this possibly lead to the Miss Parker we all know and love (while…at least most of us)? Stay tuned!


	7. Back to the Centre

The girls were inseparable from that moment on. They ate together and went out together. They were always passing notes if they weren't in a class together and helped each other in school. She learned more about their families and she would tell stories about her mom and sometimes about Jarod. Speaking of Jarod, Sara and Marie helped Miss Parker come up with what she would say to him at Christmas vacation. Everyday that pasted made her more nervous of what would happen when she saw him. It made her nervous but the other two excited. They kept talking about what they were doing and how great it would be for her to see him. Marie was going to go to New York and spend time with her father while they took a break from touring for the holidays. Sara and her brother were coming with them so Miss Parker was the only one staying in Delaware. When the time came they set up their rides so that they would leave at the same time. The girls sat in the entryway of the school waiting for their families.

"I wish I could go with you guys to New York," says Miss Parker. She didn't want to go home for she was afraid of what she would find waiting. Flashbacks to her mother's…Jarod mad, Dad always busy.

"I wish you could too," says Marie, "but hey, you get to see Jarod right?" Miss Parker nods. "See, you'll have a friend there for the holidays."

"I guess so." A bus pulls in front of the school and a tall, slender teenager, probably a few years older than them, with luggage walks off. Miss Parker studies his dark brown hair and dark eyes and immediately compares him to Jarod. She liked Jarod's eyes better, more playful. Wait, why was she comparing this boy to Jarod? She shakes her head just as the boy enters the building and smiles at her.

"James!" exclaims Sara as the two hug.

"Hey sis." They let go to look at each other. "You've grown Sara."

"Yea, now I bet I could defend myself when you think you can tickle me."

"Oh yeah?" he says and grabs her and begins to tickle her and she laughs hysterically. The other two watch and laugh.

"Makes you want a sibling, huh?" Marie whispers to Parker.

"Yeah." He lets go and they calm down and laugh. He looks in Marie direction.

"Hi there." He walks over and hugs Marie briefly.

"Hi James." Miss Parker could sense something odd between them, like they "liked" each other but they were separated so it was hard and it reminded her of Jarod. Jarod again? She really needed to talk to him when she got back. He looks at Miss Parker.

"And you are?" he says with a smile.

"This is our new roommate and friend I told you about in my last letter, silly," answers Sara. He nods as her recollects the letter.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too," she says right as a van and a black luxury car pull up at the same time. She smiles. "Looks like my fath---," she stops when she sees another man exit the car instead of Mr. Parker, "my ride is here," she finishes as the smile fads. Her attention quickly moves to the van when the horn honks and it plays a weird melody.

"That's my dad," says Marie with a smile. Miss Parker smiles, she wished her dad had something silly like that but he was always serious. They all gather their bags and walk out into the light snowfall. Miss Parker hands her bags to the driver and walks the rest to their car. They pack their things and then start to say their good-byes.

"Well, I'll let you three talk for a bit," says James, "nice meeting you." She nods and he gets in the van.

"I'm going to miss you two so much," says Miss Parker with a few tears beginning to fall.

"I'll miss you too," says Sara. They hug.

"Me too," they hug, "but hey, its only for a few weeks and then we'll all be back together again, back hitting the books," she says with the biggest smile she could muster.

"I wish I could go with you guys."

"That would have been fun yes," says Sara, "but then you wouldn't have seen Jarod." Miss Parker nods.

"That's right and you have to tell us everything when we get back, okay?"

"I will." They all hug again. "Bye."

"Bye," they say in unison and all three laugh as they climb into the van and she walks back to the car and takes a seat in the back. She turns to look out the rear window to see them doing the same and waving. She waves back as both cars begin to move and continues until she can't see them anymore. She then gets settled for the ride and gets ready to see Jarod.

*~*~*~*

What will happen when she sees Jarod? Coming soon!


	8. Daddy Dearest

When Miss Parker arrived in Blue Cove she was expecting to be taken home where her father would be waiting her arrival but instead she was taken to the Centre. She sighed, her father's work was always more important to him than her. The driver took her to his office where she found him talking to Sydney. A smile immediately appeared on her face; maybe her father knew that she would want to see Jarod. As soon as Mr. Parker he quickly got rid of Sydney in a fashion to where he wouldn't see her. She ran to his arms.

"Daddy!"

"There's my angel." He hugs her and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

"I missed you so much, daddy."

"I missed you too, dear." She smiles as she loosens her grip to look at him.

"Daddy, can I see Jarod?" she asks quietly. His face hardens slightly but she's too full with hope that she doesn't notice it.

"Well, I just asked Sydney if he would see if Jarod would like to see you okay?"

"Okay." She hugs him again. But what if Jarod didn't wait to her? She shakes that thought out of her head and replaces it with Sara and Marie saying that it will all work out.

"Now then, why don't we go get a bite to eat?" She nods, not really listening but thinking about Jarod and what she was going to say.

*~*~*~*

The next day she comes to work with Mr. Parker again and as soon as she steps in the doors she asks him to talk to Sydney. After a half-hour he gives in and calls Sydney to his office.

"Sydney!" she says as she hugs him when he enters.

"Miss Parker, you look well," he says as he sets her down. Mr. Parker clears his throat and both look at him.

"Angel why don't you go get some coffee for Sydney?"

"But Daddy, I want to—"

"Go," he says in a stern voice. She nods and leaves.

"Sir, I really don't need any coffee."

"Of course, oh well, that will give her something to do." Sydney nods. "I called you up here to talk about Jarod."

"He's doing just fine sir, but he's a little lonely. Maybe Miss Parker should visit him, I'm sure they would both like that." Mr. Parker nods.

"I thought of that but I asked her if she wanted to see him and she said no." Sydney looked at him suspiciously but nods. With that he leaves before she comes back. She sees Sydney leave and runs back to the office, forgetting the coffee that she was supposed to get.

"Daddy, can I see him?" she asks as soon as she gets through the doors.

"I'm afraid he didn't want to see you dear." Her smile that was on her face falls as she stops dead in her tracks. She felt her heartbreak into pieces as she manages to sit down in a chair.

"Oh," is all she is able to muster out. He sighs and stands by her.

"Well, you know what? I'm going to take a few days off so you won't have to sit in my office with nothing to do." She nods as he takes her hand and they leave the Centre. The next few days she spent some time with her father but her mind was always on Jarod. Why did he not want to see her? Could she have been that mean to him before that he wouldn't give her a second chance? The only thing that kept her from falling completely apart is that Sara and Marie would be there to comfort her when she got back to school. Oh how she wanted to see them right now.

*~*~*~*

Her heart is broken but there will be a light at the end of this tunnel right? Right?


	9. Broken Heart

After vacation Miss Parker went back to Sacred Heart to talk about her troubles with Sara and Marie. She knew that she would be the first to get back so when she came back to an empty room she wasn't surprised. She turned on the radio to take her mind off Jarod who hadn't left her thoughts since that day at the Centre. She unpacks her things and then lays on her bed staring at the ceiling waiting for her friends to arrive so she can empty her soul to them. What would she say? That Jarod is a jerk and wouldn't see her? Even though deep down she knew he wasn't. She told herself that this was all her fault. She let Jarod in her heart and then when she got scared she pushed away, so far away that he co9uld never come back even when she wanted him to. He had been taken away from her. Just like her mother. Why had the two people that meant so much to her taken from her? Was she cursed or something? She shakes her head to clear it from that thought and gets up. She looks at the clock and realizes they should have been here at least an hour ago. Had she been talking to herself that long?

She leaves the room to wander the halls and maybe wait by the doorway for them to arrive. As she walks the halls she notices these strange looks on everyone's faces when they saw her. She even heard someone whisper something like 'poor girl.' Poor girl? What did everyone know that she had had her heart broken over break? Only when she saw Mrs. Searby wiping away tears did she know that something was wrong.

"Mrs. Searby, what's wrong? Have you seen Sara and Marie?" Mrs. Searby sighs heavily and guilds Miss Parker into her empty classroom. She shuts the door behind her. Miss Parker got a sick feeling in her stomach. _Now_ she was really worried. "Why are we in here? Did something happen to them?" She prayed right there and then that they were okay, she didn't know if she could handle it otherwise.

"Take a seat." Miss Parker obeyed.

"Please tell me what wrong!" she yells, realizing in her voice how much she really cared for these two when just months earlier she wouldn't let them in. Mrs. Searby sighs again and pulls up a chair in front of her.

"Sara and Marie were driving back from New York today when the area they were in was hit by are large snow storm. The visibility was next to none. They were going to stop but the girls wanted to get back to talk to you so they kept going." She pauses before the next part and Miss Parker feels like she's going to throw up, sensing what was going to come. "They were in an accident." Tears begin to form in Miss Parker's eyes.

"But they are okay right? Just a little banged up and can't travel. Please tell me they are alive!" she pleaded as she fell on her knees to beg it not to be true.

"I'm sorry, they didn't make it." Miss Parker falls over on the floor and begins to cry more than she ever did for her mother. It's not that she loved the girls more is was that now her _whole_ world has come crashing down.

"No, no, no, no…" is all she could say as she cried. Miss Searby tries to help her up to her room but she won't move. She lay there for hours until finally she let Mr. Elliot take her back to her room. For the next two weeks she wouldn't eat anything and would just lie in bed. They had to carry her to the hospital to hook her up to an IV to her fluids in her so she wouldn't get gravely ill. She wouldn't talk to anyone. No one would ever get close to her again, she decided. The four people that were really dear and close to her heart either were taken away by circumstances or even worse by death. She _was_ cursed. She closed off her heart and made a promise to herself that she never ever let anyone in again. After a few weeks she went back to school and turned on her ice queen façade that would become her trademark at the Centre years later. She would make rude comments to everyone and snap at anyone that tried to be nice. Mrs. Searby and Mr. Elliot tried to talk to her but she would just snap at them too. She would show now emotion to anyone each day and would cry herself to sleep each night. To help drowned her sorrows she begins to drink, and drink, and drink. By the time she was assigned to Jarod's capture case she had forced the memories from their time together or anytime she talked about him to Sara and Marie so deep into the back of her memory that she could only faintly recall them. That was of course until Jarod decided to start to dig them back up…

*~*~*~*

Okay, I NEED feedback! This is how I had planned to end the story but I do see the potential to continue it into the present time. Please tell what you think and whether or not I should continue! Thanks!


End file.
